


Actual Adults

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [12]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Abusive Chilhood, Consensual Encounter, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being eighteen means different things to Duke and Nathan. After a fight on Nathan's eighteenth birthday, Duke seeks out some company but the guy doesn't give a shit about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Adults

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Actual Adults_   
>  _Pairing: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos & Duke Crocker/OMC_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Being eighteen means different things to Duke and Nathan. After a fight on Nathan's eighteenth birthday, Duke seeks out some company but the guy doesn't give a shit about him._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. Some alcohol use but no impaired consent intended or implied. References to Duke's terrible childhood._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Duke is eighteen a month before Nathan and to him it's freedom. He's still got a shitty home life and hates senior year but he's been secreting away money when he can from an unreliable stream of income from his dad and he wants out of this town. Getting his passport is his first step away from Haven.

On Nathan's eighteenth they sneak some beers down onto the beach and Duke outlines his plan. Nathan doesn't react like he expected and wants nothing to do with this escape.

"I'm eighteen now, Duke. I have responsibilities."

"Seriously? You're not even old enough to buy drink legally, old enough to die for your country though. Why is that? Being an adult is freedom and choice and not having to stay with your shitty family."

"The chief is not..."

Duke holds out his hand cutting Nathan off. "Sorry. My shitty family. Simon Crocker won't be getting a World's Best Dad mug from me, might see him next week or next month and I never know where he's been. And as for mom, well it says something that he's the better parent. So glad she's gone, her and the parade of boyfriends. She never gave a shit but she gets no say now. I can do what I want and I want out. Don't you want more than living in this town where everyone not only knows your name but that you got in a fight as a kid or stole milk that one time? I didn't have enough with what she gave me, would have been bea... I would have gotten in trouble if I went home without it. I hate it here. People look at me like I'm about to mug them. Mrs Purcell crossed the road the other day clutching her purse tightly. I hate it, Nate."

Nathan puts an arm round him and kisses his cheek. "I know you do. You deserve to leave with no reputation following you. I just can't go with you."

"Why?"

"Need to get a job after graduation, then college and it's time to be a grown up."

Duke pulls himself free from Nathan's arm and drops his bottle on the sand. He moves a few inches away for good measure. "Fuck that. No fuck you. All the times we talked about sharing a place or how we couldn't wait to leave high school and you wanted to copy dear old dad."

"I wanted that, Duke, just wanted it here."

"Couldn't have brought that up the many times I talked about leaving Haven."

"Figured you'd be okay if we had our own place and it's not fair to expect me to want the exact same things."

"But you wanted me, or so I thought. You let me fall for you and confide all my secrets and did you ever mean any of it?"

Nathan offers him another beer which Duke grudgingly accepts. Sometimes drinking helps him not feel things so much, though liquor's better for that. Nathan leans over to kiss him but Duke pulls away. 

"Don't!"

"We can still have this till you go."

God, Nathan is so frustrating at times. "No. We cannot. I hoped I would be leaving with my boyfriend. My own fault for daring to be hopeful. I'm going alone so I should get used to it."

Nathan drains his bottle of beer and stands. "Real mature." 

"More than you because I can see I don't have to be my dad. I don't accept this cycle of school, work, college, get yourself in debt bullshit that we're fed from the moment we start kindergarten. There are options beyond the life people expect of you. You couldn't tell your dad we were going out for the first two months, I really shouldn't have expected you to have the balls to leave."

"How'd my birthday become this fight? I do care about you, Duke, kind of a lot."

Duke wants to kiss him, wants to pull him down onto the sand but it wouldn't fix anything. "Bye, Nathan."

"You could stay and we'd ignore the stares together," Nathan says more softly.

He really can't and Nathan of all people should get that. "It's not an option. We're done."

He absolutely does not cry when Nathan walks away. He bites his lip till he thinks he might cut it because he learned a long time ago that crying gets you nowhere if you're lucky and worse off if you're not. They were only together eight months, but compared to some of their classmates that's forever and Duke feels so stupid for having let his guard down. He'd pinned his future on Nathan wanting out or at least on caring about him enough to leave with him. He's been learning since he was a child that the only one you can rely on is yourself so trusting Nathan feels even more stupid.

When he gets back to his crappy apartment he sees Nathan's gift on the bed and the lube he'd stuck a bow on to make Nathan smile. He throws them across the room. Nathan would have liked the book, a stupid craft thing that he'd been afraid to see borrowing from the library. Duke gets by on whatever his dad deigns to give him on his random visits and sometimes he has to dip into savings when his dad is AWOL for longer than usual. He'd dipped into his savings for the book, had planned to give it here so it wouldn't get sandy or damp. They should be here now, getting undressed or making out on the beach before coming back here. Fuck Nathan.

Haven has no gay bar to speak of but there's a bar just outside the town limits that doesn't care about checking IDs too often and there are rumors of guys meeting in the restrooms. Duke grabs some money which should rightfully be this week's food budget and heads out. He's managed on small portions before he can do it again. It takes a while to walk to the bar and Duke loses some of his anger as he walks. He doesn't really know how to pick a guy up, there's only been Nathan and they'd figured that out between them.

To his relief, he gets in the door without issue and orders a beer. He only gets three sips into it before a guy at the pool table makes eye contact. Duke looks away and then back a few times to make sure he's not reading this wrong. The guy looks older than him but not too old. He's not unattractive and he's about Duke's height but way more built. His dark hair is gelled back and he smiles when Duke next meets his gaze. All that really matters is that he's not a bit like Nathan. The guy nods towards the restrooms and leaves. Duke's stomach clenches and he's tempted to bolt but if he has to move on, then this stranger is as good as any. He takes a breath and pushes himself away from the bar. He's barely inside the restroom before the guy pulls him into a kiss and grabs his ass through his jeans.

Duke pulls back. "Can we at least get a stall?" He hopes he doesn't sound too nervous.

The guy smiles and steers Duke away from the door and into relative privacy. Duke kisses the guy again and pulls the guy's t-shirt free. He finds himself being spun around before he's even aware of it.

"I don't bottom, new kid."

"Okay."

Duke braces his hands on the door and is nervous as his jeans are opened and yanked down. Even when he and Nathan were pressed for time it wasn't this quick. The guy spits and Duke looks over his shoulder but the hand on the back of his neck tightens slightly.

"Stick your ass out a bit more."

He does and there's a sharp intake of breath at the stretch of fingers that are far too dry. The guy dangles a condom in front of his eyes.

"Give me a sec."

Duke feels embarrassed in the time it takes the guy to put it on. He pushes thoughts of better times away from his mind and can't hold back the yelp when the guy starts pushing into him. Fuck he feels huge and there's no checking in, no soft touches through the stretch, no kiss to his shoulder or whispered words. The guy's fingers did nothing, he may as well not have bothered. He picks up the pace and Duke grits his teeth. Maybe Nathan was the exception, tender with him. Duke rests his arm on the door and brings his free hand down to his cock. It's better like this and the guy is really going for it now and then he groans, like an animalistic moan that makes Duke want to laugh. The guy pulls out and Duke turns round to kiss him, wanting something to get him there.

"Not when we're done."

"I'm not."

The guy winks at him and brushes past reaching for the lock. "I'm sure you know how to jerk off. Thanks, kid."

With that the guy is gone and Duke locks the stall, his jeans round his ankles, and jerks his cock quickly till he comes. He winces when he pulls his jeans back up. Now that it's over he feels embarrassed and stupid for having come here. He leaves quickly without looking at anyone in the bar and heads home. He feels used even though he followed the guy, but if the people who are supposed to love you don't give a shit then why should a stranger. He doesn't cry about this either. All in all Nathan's birthday has been terrible but Duke is sure it'll be better in the big bad world, it has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> _Canon Notes 1: Trying not to contradict their backstory but I'm not sure what age they would be by senior year. This has them both turning eighteen before the end of senior year which may not fit with US school system. In my own year at school, there were a variety of ages so some of us were eighteen at the start of our last year and some weren't eighteen till the summer after leaving._   
>  _Canon Notes 2: Treats Simon Crocker as an absentee parent who occasionally checks in on Duke, not out of any real concern for Duke though._   
> 


End file.
